


full

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Come as Lube, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: There is nothing hotter than Felix, Sylvain’s convinced.Well, except maybe Dimitri AND Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bickz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/gifts).



> My lovely Ness wanted something with Sylvain/Felix/Dimitri, specifying trans Felix, and "sylvain just watching it all, lazily stroking himself. bcus he knows when dima is done stuffing felix full he'll have his chance to push all of dima's seed right back into felix" which I was more than happy to provide.
> 
> Felix is trans; this uses cunt, clit, dick, hole, etc. interchangeably. Felix doesn't make a huge deal out of it.

There is nothing hotter than Felix, Sylvain’s convinced.

Well, there’s nothing hotter than Felix… except maybe Dimitri AND Felix, together. 

It’s like this: Felix is all whimpered moans and quivering thighs, getting spread wide open on the thick length of Dimitri’s cock. He’s fucking him slow and deep, really giving it to him in a way that makes his eyes roll back and his speech slur. On top of that, Dimitri’s gazing down at him like he hung the moon and all the stars, like the elegance of his movements mapped every constellation in the clear summer sky that they can see outside the window of the capital’s royal suite.

Felix has a flush on his cheeks that could rival a virgin being presented to their betrothed and he’s not even fighting Dimitri’s fingers laced with his against the bed, just rising to meet Dimitri as his thighs clench snug around his hips.

Dimitri presses Felix’s knees to his chest and pulls back just enough, teasing Felix with shallow thrusts that make his breath catch. His thumb finds his clit, dragging across it and laughing when Felix smacks at him irritably, telling him _don’t you dare_ and _get on with it_ with his body. 

“Aw, come on Fe, you’ll feel even better…” Sylvain teases, lazily dragging a hand up his cock and thumbing over the head, rubbing glistening precome between his fingertips. “I’d do the same thing… I _will_ do the same thing, honestly, when you’re full of me.”

Dimitri laughs low and rich, raising his gaze level with Sylvain’s as he nudges Felix’s hand out of the way and thumbs over it. It courses through Sylvain like lightning, making him feel hot and hungry, nerves lighting up like fire with every one of the shaky moans Dimitri draws out of Felix.

“I bet you wish I was full of you,” Felix teases, sparing Sylvain a glance, licking his lips when Sylvain sits back to give him a better view of his cock, patiently waiting for attention.“You just… can’t wait…”

“You know it, Fe,” Sylvain says lowly, closing his eyes to the wave of fresh pleasure that washes over him when Felix’s voice breaks and he hears the slap of skin on skin of Dimitri fucking him a little faster, a little harder.

“Maybe you won’t even get to,” Felix pants. “Maybe I’ll decide I’m done after Dimitri, here. He feels… _fuck_ it’s so big. How could you - _ah_ \- compare?”

It’s bait, but that’s part of the game. It’s how Felix plays.

Felix reaches up and cups Dimitri’s face in his hand, his thumb rubbing the sharp cut of his jaw and nudging at his lips. Dimitri could cry from the touch, leaning into it as he fucks into him, thumb grinding against Felix’s slick cock.

“Dimitri…” Felix pants, and moving his hand to thread his fingers into Dimitri’s hair with surprising softness he coos, “you’re so good… ‘s good...”

Dimitri croaks out, “Felix,” as he kisses their lover’s palm, nuzzling against his touch. “Felix, you as well, you feel… _goddess_ , so… good.”

Whether it’s the praise or the hot, tight squeeze of Felix’s body, Dimitri comes so hard it floods Felix, dripping out around his cock when he withdraws just slightly. When he pulls out, there’s an absolutely obscene string of come connecting them, cunt to cock, and goddess is that not the sexiest thing that Sylvain’s ever seen happen? Dimitri swipes a finger up Felix’s fucked-open hole, drenching his fingers in his own spend and Felix’s slickness and spreads his fingers, looking at Sylvain like he’s showing it off.

“You’ve been remarkably patient, Sylvain,” Dimitri praises, reaching to rub his thumb across Felix’s cheek before he return his gaze to him. “Felix wants you, now.”

Slowly, he maneuvers them so that they’re back to chest, his arms cradled around Felix and sliding between his thighs to spread him wide. He likes Felix like this, so small against his bulk and cradled cutely in his arms. It’s a dizzying juxtaposition to the lewd way he’s spread, and it leaves Felix with absolutely no need to support himself so that he can just focus on the good dicking he craves.

“Come on, big boy,” Felix teases, brow arched as he bends his knees, relaxing back against Dimitri and glancing down at his hole dripping the king’s come. “Or do you think I’m full enough?”

Sylvain does not, in fact, think that. Honestly? He thinks Felix is a little too empty.

He takes his place between Felix’s thighs (his place, his mind echoes, and for a guy who thinks jealousy is boring as hell, he sure does like the sound of that) and leans up to kiss Dimitri, tender but not delicate, letting their king’s tongue explore his mouth as he moans into it.

Felix loves it, being able to look up and see Sylvain and Dimitri’s mouths sealed tight together, the cute way Sylvain smiles into every kiss and the way Dimitri’s hand tends to hover just above his jaw, like he’s too afraid to truly touch, too disbelieving that they’re real and not one of his ghosts. Sylvain’s cock juts up proudly, bumping against Felix’s thigh as he shuffles in closer, leaning into Dimitri’s kiss. He curls a hand around the base and the low, relieved way that Sylvain moans lances straight through him, makes his cunt pulse and his clit twitch.

He’s such a mess from Dimitri that it’s easy to slick up his fingers, dip two inside just briefly to slick up Sylvain’s cock, to tug just enough on him to get him pressing forward against him.

“Sylvain,” Felix pants, because the feel of Sylvain sliding against that empty, hungry part of him, grinding his cock against his, makes him feel half-crazy. He has his hand fisted around the base of Sylvain’s cock, knuckles brushing his balls to make him shudder, hoping he gets the fucking message and gets inside. Because the night won’t be over until his cunt’s dripping come from both of his men, because it isn’t the same if it’s not all of them together.

Sylvain pulls back panting, and he offers Dimitri a wink when he sees black, naked hunger in his icy eye. He slots up and slides home, letting Felix draw him inside like it’s nothing. Felix is impossibly fucking wet, so eager and open for it and slick from the few blissful moments of Sylvain’s mouth earlier in that abandoned corridor, from the spill of Dimitri’s seed inside of him, from the absutely ridiculous amount of precome Sylvain’s cock offered up before he got it in.

He needs to amend his earlier statement. There is something hotter than Felix, and something even hotter than Felix getting deep-dicked by Dimitri, and that’s Felix, stretched around his cock, blinking up at him with his eyes nearly black inside the crimson.

“You like that?” Sylvain asks, breathless. “You like my dick filling you up?”

It’s dumb, dirty talk... raunchy, romance novel talk, but it gets Felix going, gets him tipping his head back and moaning. It has Dimitri’s cock twitching in vague, renewed interest against his cheek. Sylvain imagines Felix’s pretty, wavy hair beaded with come and snaps his hips forward sharply, laughing when Felix’s eyes snap open wide and he chides “Sylvain!”

Dimitri’s hands smooth up and down Felix’s thighs, calluses born from years around a lance pressing against scars from childhood and battle wounds alike. Felix is most beautiful like this: comfortably vulnerable, his warrior’s body lean, beautiful and smooth between he and Sylvain. His thumbs rub circles in Sylvain’s hips, clutching his waist and tugging him closer, deeper inside of Felix.

Sylvain’s hand finds Felix’s, lacing their fingers as he rocks into him, leaning to kiss Dimitri again as his hand gets between their bodies, fingers finding Felix’s dick and grinding against it, giving Felix something to rub up against as he fucks him. Felix is already oversensitive, still fresh from a trembling orgasm under Dimitri’s touch, and Sylvain has been with him long enough to feel it in his body when he’s close.

Felix comes with a shudder, hole fluttering around Sylvain’s cock and it’s all Sylvain can take to not spill right then. He’s spent so long already touching himself, had a night of lazy, languorous strokes, that he’s been on the edge ever since Felix had found him after their council and said _You’re going to watch Dimitri fuck me open, and then you’ll have me too_. He drags it out, coaxed Felix through it, gets a thumb on his clit and works him until he’s squirming, one hand digging bruises into Dimitri’s forearm and the other on Sylvain’s wrist to beg him to stop, over-stimulated and shuddering. The way his body squeezes makes him feel so much tighter, and Sylvain adds his come to Dimitri’s with a few last eager rolls of his hips.

Dimitri watches as Sylvain sits back onto his heels, his cock slipping out of Felix with an obscene, wet sound. Dimitri can see their come dribble out of him, can see it glistening on his thigh and Sylvain’s fingers when their lover slips two fingers in him, pressing it back inside, making him keep it.

“Was that enough for you, Felix?” Dimitri asks, arms curling around Felix and Sylvain where he’s knelt between Felix’s legs again and pulling them down onto the bed in an awkward but well-meaning tumble. “It looks like a bit too much.”

Felix huffs out a sigh, cozying down deeper into the embrace of two sets of strong arms as he says, “Enough! Sleep now.”

Sylvain laughs, adjusting to their sleeping position for the night; the two of them curled around Felix, one of Felix’s hands clasping Dimitri’s atop his hip and the other on Sylvain’s chest, just over the beating of his heart. “Yeah, okay, Fe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter ♥


End file.
